DeiGaa bondage
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Rated M for a frickin reason. Warning: bondage, yaoi, moment dub con. Deidara/Gaara knocking boots. random couples thrown in some places. Gaara is submissive and it has a hazy plot but mostly smut.
1. pictures

Gaara's eyes snapped open as cold water was dumped harshly onto his body. The redhead shook his head and tried to arch away from the cold puddle. His breathing was ragged as he looked around. But everything was dark, completely and utterly so.

_Am… I blind!? _The Kazekage thought to himself. He moved his head side to side, not minding the person who had to be in the room with him. If the person was going to kill him then he would have already done so.

Gaara could tell that his eyes were wide open at this moment and that he was in a large room. There was something hard and large underneath him, wet because of the recent water. Gaara pushed his tongue forward and realized that there was a type of… ball… inside his mouth.

_Okay I am gagged… blindfolded… so it's time to try my arms. _Gaara had his usual 'don't give a rat's flying ass' attitude. He attempted to move his hands but couldn't. They were tied tightly together and he was rubbing against his own back.

_This isn't to good. I'm tied up and I think… this is the wind on my body? _Gaara tried to move his legs and found that they were also together by the ankles. He could tell that he was half naked though his boxers had remained on. Then he came up with a conclusion:

This was either a really, really bad joke… or… he was in BIG trouble.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama." A voice whispered into his ear. Gaara's blue-green eyes widened considerably. He recognized that voice and he knew that he was in BIG trouble. 

**FLASHBACK!**

**Gaara sat at his Kazekage desk. He was falling asleep after signing the fifteenth paper. He was exhausted. These people kept getting his hopes up by proposing treaties… then have some stupid condition. This one wanted him to send them three young boys every year to be either killed or used as sex slaves… **

**Besides ever since Shukaku had been removed the young teenager found himself wanting to nap more often than normal. Then again 'more than often' meant wanting to nap at all. The redhead placed his hand under his cheek and promptly allowed his eyes to drift shut.**

"**Un, sleeping on the job?" a voice said. Gaara's eyes were immediately opened and his sand was swirling at his feet. The brown object sharpened into a blade threateningly. The intruder instantly jumped backwards.**

**Gaara whirled around to see a very familiar blond. The black and red clouds going along the long cloak sent shivers down his spine. He hardened his eyes and glared at Deidara.**

"… **you… How…?" Gaara whispered. **Oooh, he has gotten much cuter since the last time I seen him **Deidara thought from his post on the wall. **

"…**." Gaara stared at the man with his usual blankness. Deidara felt his blue eye twitch uncontrollably. He hated when people had emotionless faces. It was unnatural to have a face like that. And this redhead seemed to have it ALL THE TIME!**

"**Does anyone ever try to SMACK you for that blasted stare of yours, un!?" Deidara asked, glaring harshly. Gaara blinked owlishly and his lips tipped upwards slightly. He tried to look caring but failed horribly. Instead he planned on using his voice.**

"**Does anyone ever try to smack you for that blasted UN you give after your sentence?" Gaara muttered loudly. The blue eyed man smiled evilly, clearly going to have some type of revenge. **

**The blue-green eyes narrowed immediately. The sand went out with blinding speed to strike the blond and kill him in one hit. Deidara ducked down and ran forward as quick as he could. Since the office wasn't too big, it didn't take long for him to reach the redhead.**

**Gaara stood up, suddenly taking this battle seriously. Luckily the sand realized the danger in this before its master. The sand gripped Deidara up in a death hold, ready to crush him at any moment. Gaara stared at the blond whose face was pale with fright. **

"**Die." He hissed, slamming his hand closed. The sand convulsed then crushed Deidara swiftly. Only it wasn't Deidara, it was… clay!? **Oh no! **Gaara whirled around just in time for Deidara to stick a small needle in his neck.**

**Everything went fuzzy and doubled. There were two smirking men in his office and four hands reaching for him. Gaara stumbled backwards and nearly tripped on his own feet. He placed a hand on the real desk, desperately trying to steady himself. **

"**Get… away… from me…" his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. It hurt to form each syllable. Deidara cackled hysterically.**

"**Oh, but my indifferent pet… we are going to be so much closer by tomorrow! And we are going to have some fun." Deidara taunted, sticking his tongue out… six of them. Gaara didn't understand what the blond was saying… nor did he want to. He just wanted to fall into a deep, everlasting sleep.**

'_So this is his idea of fun!?_' Gaara thought angrily. He glared through his blindfold. He was doing it in whatever direction that voice was coming from. To his dismay he felt a hand pinch his cheek and actually coo at him.

"Gaa-chan! You have no idea how cute you looked while sleeping. Especially in that cute panda outfit I put you in!" Deidara gushed. Gaara wrinkled his nose at the adjective used to describe him. Never had anyone attempted to call him… cute. It was no way to describe the redhead no how. The Kazekage attempted to shout an obscenity only to have his words muffled and saliva to go along his jaw.

"My poor pet." Deidara giggled. Gaara could hear the man standing over him. Gaara glared harder and sent his sand to kill the blond. Deep down he felt a cold feeling trickling inside his stomach. He knew… just knew that his sand hadn't moved one inch.

"You can't move your sand, by the way, un." Deidara informed.

"Dahf, yuf fwakitin ackhwle! (damn you fucking asshole)" Gaara shouted, more saliva going down his jaw. Deidara clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He muttered something like 'Messy, messy'. Before Gaara could try to stalk again, he was cut off by a wet thing going along his face.

To his dismay and horror he knew that it was the Akatsuki member's tongue. Gaara turned his head roughly to the side. Deidara only smiled to himself and yanked Gaara's blindfold off.

Blinding light filled the redhead's vision. He blinked rapidly for a minute until he could see fully. _Where am I? _Gaara pondered, looking around the… room? It could be called a room though, to Gaara, it was going to be a torture chamber.

A torture that was going to hurt his body… and ass. His aqua colored eyes widened as he spotted rows upon rows of dildos, butt plugs, and vibrators. One wall had all different kinds of lubes. Sitting along another was all sorts of contraptions. Gaara looked over to the blond, his eyes filled with fright and… fright.

"Ooh, I spot another emotion! Now how about a uke one?" Deidara purred. Instantly Gaara was glaring again.

"That temper must be spanked away! But before, you have to see these pictures." Deidara reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of photos. They ranged from Gaara sitting in a slutty suit to the redhead in some interesting positions.

Like the first picture was of Gaara sitting in a normal chair. He had a white liquid on the side of his jaw and he was leaning slightly to the side. On his body was white short with a small black tail. His pink nipples were hard and he had on black ears on the top of his head. On his feet were white boots with black toes. (yaoi panda boy)

There was another with him suspended in the middle of the air with only a few wires. His body was tied up in leather strips that were meant to be clothes. His nipples were covered and nothing else. He had an erection and his eyes were covered by two patches. In his mouth was a red ball with straps on it.

Then there was the last one. This one had Deidara in it too. The man had his hand licking Gaara's cheek as Gaara was on a leash. The boy's legs were wide open and he was leaning into Deidara as if he were exhausted. The blond was smiling proudly.

_Did he already take my virginity? _Gaara thought in horror. Deidara could almost read his mind as he scoffed and turned the pale head towards him.

"Don't worry, I haven't ravished you yet! These are only for entertainment. I know that you will somehow escape… though I rather you not." Deidara muttered the last part. Gaara hadn't heard it or the sound of loneliness. The turquoise eyes glared harder, reminding Deidara of his earlier comment.

"That spanking…"

~THE END~

I'm editing and loving it. I don't own Naruto. Not one bit.


	2. spanking

"Don't worry, I haven't ravished you yet! These are only for entertainment. I know that you will somehow escape… though I rather you not." Deidara muttered the last part. Gaara hadn't heard it or the sound of loneliness. The turquoise eyes glared harder, reminding Deidara of his earlier comment.

"That spanking…" Deidara muttered, turning his back on the tied and gagged redhead. Gaara was still glaring at him. Somewhere in his heart he was hoping that a hole would form from his burning glare and appear in the middle of Deidara's head.

"Gaara… I wanted to try something with Sasori… shame that he loved Tobi. I think they're fucking right now… I always had a thing for redheads…" the blond sighed. _I think I'm being used as a replacement? _Gaara continued to glare as he pondered this.

Then Deidara turned around slowly for effect. In the peach colored hands was a large paddle. This paddle was made of some type of smooth wood that looked like it would enjoy going across his pale ass. Gaara's eyes went slightly rounder.

"Don't try to change into that sexy submissive face! I'm going to have my fun." Deidara whispered, pulling the redhead by his hair. Gaara refused to pout or yell out as the man yanked his red lock until he was sitting up on the desk.

Gaara tried to kick out at his tormentor only to be slapped harshly across the face. Deidara calmly ordered him to be still as he stood the Kazekage up and looked down. Since everyone was taller than Gaara the redhead had no problem looking up and into the blue eyes.

"Now how does this work again…? How many times did Itachi and Kisame explain this to me?" the blond muttered to himself. He knew that each button had a use. One took away chakra, which was great since he didn't want to be crushed by sand. One punished… and the other…

"Awh." Gaara shouted around the ball as his top half bent forward, forcing his tiny form to bend over the table. His hands were behind his back and his behind was out in the open.

_I think I might be in… how does Kankuro say it…? Large shit?_ Gaara thought, turning his head to the side to snarl at the blond. Said man winked an eye and softly rubbed Gaara's covered butt. His hand lingered at the place where his hole should have been. _That will be played with in due time… _Deidara thought.

"I'm sure your attitude towards me will improve as the night goes along." Deidara purred. _He wouldn't dare hit me with that paddle! _The redhead mentally yelled as his poker face continued to stay on.

"Get ready." Deidara warned before the paddle was brought down with full force. The redhead closed his eyes as his body actually liked the stinging hit. It was turning him on so badly as the paddle was brought down a second time.

"Naughty Kazekage! You like it when you get spanked don't you? Guess one would when no one has ever spanked him… now lets hear that husky voice make some noise… but these shorts must go first, un!" The Akatsuki member slid Gaara's thin boxers off his body, revealing his erection. The man lightly toyed with it, making the kage blush.

_Time for some real punishment! _Deidara didn't warn Gaara or even attempt to. And, no, he did not start off with soft pats. The older delivered hard slaps that soon had Gaara sobbing softly under the ball gag.

The redhead was stubborn with making any noises. Plus he was confused on whether this was pain or pleasure. He was sure that this was both. Tears of joy and pain ran down his face.

"Where are the noises!?" Deidara unstrapped the ball gag and placed it on the table by Gaara's head. The redhead pursed his lips shut tight and shook his head hard. His pride would not let him give up so easily.

The wooden object was brought down again, his now red cheeks throbbed with pain. Although, the rest of his body did enjoy it greatly.

Gaara sucked in air as he refused to let out the scream of pure pain/pleasure that so desperately wanted to escape his throat.

"Scream." Deidara stated simply. Still the boy shook his head. This time Deidara had added his on chakra to the blow. Gaara opened his mouth and saliva dripped out in a silent scream. Sobbed loudly, feeling pre-cum drip from his erection.

"Do it," Deidara commanded. Then Gaara broke.

"Oh, God! Please stop!" he begged. Deidara laughed slightly and decided that he liked his little uke's cry. He added more chakra to the paddle and began to deliver swifter, harder blows.

"I can't hear you!" the older shouted.

"Ahh! PLEASE, NO MORE! You're going to make me--!" his plea of mercy was cut short as he exploded with the final smack. His vision flashed as his seed squired on the desk and floor.

Deidara chuckled to himself and bent to see his expression. The mighty Kazekage had droll coming from his mouth and his cheeks were red with heat. The green eyes were closed and his body was covered with sweat. Gaara's pale legs were barely keeping him up as he panted, his cock still dripping. The redhead's ass was hot and as red as his hair.

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed that, un. I have more you know." Deidara softly nibbled on the dazed teenager's ear.

"No… please… I don't want anymore…" said redhead whimpered. Deidara actually giggled before going to his sex wall. Gaara turned his head and managed to look over at the man. He slowly picked out, two very unique sexy toys.

Gaara's eyes widened again and suddenly he was no longer in a climax cloud. _Neither of those are going inside me!_ Kazekage of Suna thought.

"This one is something that Hidan and Kakuzu made. I think they like the pleasure pain factor." Deidara held up a strange little device. It was a thin, very thin, wire on the end and a small vibrator on the other end.

"The thin part goes into your dick, painful but surprisingly not so much. And this part goes against your prostate, pleasurable." He explained. Then he held up a large, purple dildo with the words, 'Ass Ripper' on the side.

Gaara shuddered at the thought of anything going inside of his already throbbing bottom. However, his body had other thoughts of this. It wanted this!

His member grew hard at the idea of those toys inside his hole.

"And this!" he leaned down a picked up another two. It was a large butt plug with little studs going around them and a slit at the top, "It's filled with a large amount of drug. This was actually made by Itachi but the drug was all Sasori-donna. It was made for naughty little puppets… but I think it works on naughty Kazekage too! If you be a bad toy then I'll inject you, directly in your core. Then pull it out so that you can suffer, beg, and plead." Deidara smiled evilly.

Gaara's eyes filled with tears as he struggled not to glare. His pride wanted to do what it pleased but, his instincts remembered that spanking all too well.

"Time to start!" Deidara's insane grin didn't console the redhead, not one bit.

~Done is another chapter!!!~

I hoped you enjoyed it even though there was nothing…. TOO kinky inside here.


	3. punishment

"And this!" he leaned down a picked up another two. It was a large butt plug with little studs going around them and a slit at the top, "It's filled with a large amount of drug. This was actually made by Itachi but the drug was all Sasori-donna. It was made for naughty little puppets… but I think it works on naughty Kazekage too! If you be a bad toy then I'll inject you, directly in your core. Then pull it out so that you can suffer, beg, and plead." Deidara smiled evilly.

Gaara's eyes filled with tears as he struggled not to glare. His pride wanted to do what it pleased but, his instincts remembered that spanking all too well.

"Time to start!" Deidara's insane grin didn't console the redhead, not one bit. Gaara shook his head tiredly and wiggled on the desk, trying to get away from the evil blond. Deidara chuckled darkly and still the pale boy with a hand on his hip.

"I cannot… take… anymore… I am… numb," Gaara whispered, biting his tongue to stop himself from glaring. Deidara just laughed some more and caressed the soft, red ass. _'It's so hot now! I like it this shade,' _Deidara commented to himself. He hummed and bent to press his lips against Gaara's bottom.

"Should we do the next part gentle or do you like this kinky stuff?" the blond whispered, blowing against the red skin. Gaara pressed himself against the desk to remove the lips from his person. He didn't like these perverted things that his body responded so readily to. Also his legs were growing weak as the seconds past.

Suddenly the boy had a thought. It was reckless and he would most likely regret it, but something inside himself knew he would do it regardless of the consequences he would most definitely suffer.

"That is not an answer my little uke. Pick one or I will do it myself!" Deidara commanded, straightening his body. Gaara turned his head so he could look over his shoulder and stared at the blond man. Deidara scowled and flipped the redhead onto his back, not noticing the evil gleam in his eye. Gaara smiled a little, cocked back his head and… spat right in Deidara's face.

"Kiss my ass!" Gaara hissed, using an insult he had heard Sasuke give Naruto a couple of times. Instead of frowning or slapping him, Deidara smile. _I always did like him spicy! _The blond thought. However amusing this reaction may be, Deidara didn't want to deal with it now.

"I'll take that as hard… unless you want to change your answer," he stated. Gaara glared at him. He was not some damsel in distress that would beg for mercy or a dog that would do as told. Even if it killed him, he would keep on fighting!

"Fine then. You remember that thing Itachi does to Sasori for being naught?" Deidara stated rhetorically. Gaara stared back defiantly and nodded his head briskly. He wasn't going to back down now. He would push the man until his breaking point.

If he had known Deidara before, he would have realized that this breaking point wasn't that far off. Deidara glared fire into the redhead and flipped him onto his stomach softly and spread the paling ass cheeks.

"First I'm going to put it in you… your thoughts just might change. If not, then you will be punished… dearly," the man threatened, placing his hand mouth directly on Gaara's small hole.

"Do not… lick… lick my… AH!" Gaara jerked forward at the wetness thoroughly searing his opening. _It feels so good! _Gaara shrieked mentally. He couldn't help but feel this way as the thick organ teased and probed his ass hole. The younger moaned and shut his eyes as his member began to harden at an embarrassing rate.

"You like that my little toy?" Deidara whispered into the boy's ear. Gaara's eyes snapped open as he realized that he was grinding on the tongue, trying to get more of the pleasure he was receiving.

"Do not ignore such a curious question. Answer," Deidara ordered, latching his mouth onto Gaara's neck while pushing his hand mouth more into the pink opening. The redhead shook his head, pride would not let him answer. The blond pulled back from the passion mark he had just given his partner.

"Oh? So do you want me to stop?" the blond asked.

"NO! I... I mean..." Gaara stuttered. Deidara smirked and removed his hand. Gaara gave a small whimper at the sudden lost of the tongue and stopped himself from begging for it again. Abruptly something large and moist was being pushed at his entrance, stretching him quickly. Gaara yelped and moved forward, not liking the feel of such a toy. He didn't want to lost his virginity to a vibrator! Finally his pride shattered to a thousand pieces.

"Do not put that thing in me! Please, I swear to not misbehave again!" Gaara pleaded. Deidara laughed loudly and twisted his hand in the red locks and pulled his head back slightly, stretching out the pale neck.

"But you were so eager just a few minutes before… now it is time for fun!" Deidara stated with an evil cackle. Gaara opened his mouth to say more but suddenly the toy's tip found its way inside his body. His body swallowed it up much to the redhead's dismay.

But it did feel really good inside his body, even better than the tongue. Strangely, Gaara wanted the whole thing inside his body, twisting and turning and abusing his prostate and insides. It was like Deidara had read his mind.

"Beg for more," Deidara ordered. The redhead shook his head.

"Do it!" Deidara urged. He wrapped his hand around Gaara's member tightly and began to pump it, drawing pleasurable circles around the moist head. Gaara's legs shook once again and his shook his head, trying to clear the lust haze.

"Don't do that," Gaara moaned, pressing his head on the cool wood. Deidara frowned and pulled the red hair, forcing Gaara to look at the wall again. The redhead moaned again and quietly asked for more of the toy.

"Say where you want it and say it loud," Deidara licked Gaara's earlobe and take it into his mouth. The boy's face flushed brightly and his eyes closed tight once again.

"I want the vibrator far up… my… ass…" he stated slowly.

"Good," he dropped Gaara's hair in favor of granting the boy's request. Gaara's mouth fell open and his head flew back as the vibrator was shoved inside his body roughly. _'So good, so, so, so WONDERFUL!' _was the only thing the redhead could think at a time like this. Deidara flicked the switch and it began to do its job, sending shivers up and down Gaara's spine.

"Didn't think you would like it this much! You are a masochism! Who would have thought it?" Deidara bit down hard on the pale neck. At first Gaara didn't understand then he realized that, like with the tongue, he was moving with it. His ass wanted to get more movement from the think!

"Shut up! I... I do... God... I... love it! No! I don't!" Drool dripped from the side of his mouth as he pushed against Deidara to get more leverage. The blond frowned, his redhead was supposed to be fully submissive and agreeable. Why did he need to be cracked even more?

"Tell me you love it!" Deidara spat, pressing against the redhead. The weight forced Gaara to stop moving and, at the same time, made all his pleasure cease. _'What happened?' _was the first thing to come to his dazed mind.

He then realized that the man had stopped the toy and his embarrassing whore streak. Gaara thanked any deity that was around and cursed them at the same time for putting him in such a position. He dropped his hot, embarrassed head on the cool wood once again.

"God damn you! Stop putting your head against this blasted wood! Now tell me that you liked it!" Deidara hissed into the pale ear while pulled Gaara up by his hair once again. The redhead bit his bottom lip and shook his head quickly.

"It... you are hurting me," Gaara answered. Deidara flinched at the sound of his redhead's weak voice. But he couldn't stop now! This was going to work if it killed him! The blond swooped down and bit the pale neck harshly, drawing a thin line of blood. A sexy gasp escaped Gaara's mouth.

"That hurt too! But I know you liked it, now admit it or you will make me do something you do not want. Or maybe you do want it..." Deidara lightly fondled Gaara's hard dick.

"You mean... that drug that Sasori…? I do not want it. And I do not want you to be touching me!" Gaara pushed his head back as hard as he could. His red hair head knocked Deidara in the nose, causing the man to stumble back.

"GOD damn you! That hurt you bastard!" Deidara growled. He reached for the paddle and placed several hard hits to the Kazekage's ass, pushing the immobile and fake dick further up the pink ass hole.

Gaara yelped with each hit, tiny tears falling from his eyes. He panted with happiness as Deidara stopped and brought his hand's mouth to his cheeks. _'I'm so sorry, Gaara…' _the blond thought as the tongue licked away the salty tears.

"Time for your punishment," Deidara whispered. Gaara's eyes widened and he shook his head too late. He felt the toy widen slightly inside him and a cool liquid slid inside his body. It was deep inside his body, feeling so foreign and odd. Before the redhead knew it, Deidara unleashed his feet and took the vibrator out of his opening though none of the liquid left him.

"I can leave?" Gaara stated, sitting up quickly. He barely registered the evil smile as the blond leaned forward and undid the collar. He pressed his lips quickly against the slight redness.

"Sure, you are free to go. Though I will not undo your hands, safety for my life and all," the man stated, waving his hand at the boy. He took a couple of steps away and leaned against the wall. Gaara raised a suspicious brow but made his way to the door, keeping a close eye on the man releasing him.

Not too steps away, a burning feeling went through him. It was horrible but pleasurable at the same time. But it was too powerful, making him fall to his knees. He needed something, something he couldn't think of. But he needed it so bad!

Gaara's pale eyes dimmed slightly and cum began to fall freely from his painfully hard member.

"I... need... something!" Gaara's redhead turned all around as he tried to find the thing his body wanted- no! HIS BODY NEEDED this thing!

"Hey!" Deidara whistled loudly. "I have something for you!"

The young boy's head snapped around and he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Deidara held his member in his hand, moving it at Gaara. The redhead's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"I want it!" Gaara stood up.

"No! You must crawl!" the man hissed. Gaara got back on his knees and started his journey.

~THE END

This one seemed not to be the best one... but I still hope it was enjoyable and still perverted! ^_^

There are more than five thousand hits, someone review. And I want you guys to know… that every one of us, especially me, is very perverted.


	4. suck

Dammit, I'm going to start with an introduction seeing as I'm bored. Well then, this is the fourth chapter and I don't see why. I'm just stretching out some amateur porn with an okay plot.

Anyway, let's get to said porn!

~Bondage~

"Hey!" Deidara whistled loudly. "I have something for you!"

The young boy's head snapped around and he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Deidara held his member in his hand, moving it at Gaara. The redhead's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"I want it!" Gaara stood up.

"No! You must crawl!" the man hissed. The redhead didn't even think of arguing with the man and fell to his knees. He started to crawl slowly to the man who had the cure to all his hopes and dreams.

Crawling in Gaara's current condition was harder than one would think. Because of his arms being tied behind his back, he could only use his legs. However his painfully hard erection had to be taken into consideration too. His knees scrapped across the floor and his legs rubbed against said erection, causing him to moan at each movement.

Finally, Gaara got to the blond, smiling and panting slightly. He looked up at him with round eyes and dilated pupils.

"Can I _please_ have it now?" Gaara panted. His hole wanted and needed to be filled to the brim. If he didn't get his wish, the redhead swore he would die right then and there. Deidara allowed a smile to grace his face as he reached forward and gently cupped Gaara's face, looking deep into the drug filled eyes.

"First you have to suck me. Then I'll think about it." Deidara whispered. Gaara frowned and tilted his head slightly.

"But I have never—," he was cut off by Deidara dropping his face and pushing him down slightly. The blond shoved his middle finger deep inside Gaara's throbbing hole. Gaara screamed and pushed back onto the finger, forcing it deeper inside.

"I'll do it! God, it's so good!" the boy moaned like a mature slut. Deidara removed his finger and placed it in the boy's mouth. Gaara licked greedily, ready to do anything that would please the one that held his cure. Deidara nodded to him, the drug was most definitely working correctly.

"And from now on I want you to call me master," the older ordered," Now suck."

Gaara's head bobbed up and down in agreement and he looked at the cock in front of him. Shyly, he stuck out his tongue and carefully licked the head of the large dick in front of him. His tongue wrapped around it as best as possible. He leaned forward and placed his lips around it, sucking on the slit. Deidara moaned and resisted the urge to slam his cock into the warm cavern.

"Should I keep going master?" Gaara asked, looking up at his master with lust clouded teal eyes. Deidara bit his lip and nodded, wishing for Gaara to never stop. The redhead nodded and took the cock back in his mouth, swallowing the pre-cum.

"Who would have thought that the Kazekage is so skilled?" Deidara panted as Gaara carefully nibbled and swirl his tongue around the head. Deidara was tired of only his head getting treatment so he ordered his redhead to take him fully.

Gaara pulled away and looked at him for a moment, wondering slightly if he could die if he slipped with the dick in his mouth. Of course such a meaningless thought was pushed aside for the greater good. The redhead slid his mouth over the cock, bracing his legs on the floor for greater leverage.

When he felt soft hair tickle his nose the redhead began to bob his head up and down, shifting his tongue, pulling in his cheeks, and trying to control his gagging. This was harder than it was meant to be for he couldn't use his hands to stop Deidara from bucking to hard. The redhead growled and nibbled a little too hard in warning.

"Oh God!" he sped up his own pleasure by twisting his fingers inside Gaara's hair and moving his head faster. Gaara hummed loudly, sending wonderful vibrations along Deidara's member.

"Mmm, do that again," Deidara begged. Gaara didn't take notice for he needed Deidara to just cum already. He needed this cock in his ass not mouth. He needed the hot cum dripping from his mouth not falling from his mouth. He sped things up, humming louder and sucking harder. _Cum! God damn it! When the fuck will he-? _His mental lust rant was cut off as Deidara laced his fingers deep in his red spikes and slammed his head down on his cock.

"Swallow it!" he pleaded. Gaara gagged and nearly chocked as he was held there, unable to push away. He swallowed as best as he could, which was not good enough for he started to scream around the member.

"Ooh. Sorry." Deidara blushed and let his pet up for air. The Kazekage sat up, cum trickling down the side of his red face. His pink tongue ran over the corner of his mouth one more time before he leaned into Deidara.

"Please. Now can I have it?" Gaara whispered, taking the male's ear in his mouth. Deidara smiled and pushed the redhead away, who knew that the redhead could be such a tease when he wanted to be fucked?

"Yes but you must do something for me..." the man smiled evilly.

One part of Gaara's mind - the lust filled part- nodded and shouted yes. But the real Gaara, under slut Gaara, was unwilling. He had already swallowed so much of his pride (and Deidara's cum) what else could the man do to him? Well he would find out soon enough.

~THE END~

So short but it's edited. I cannot believe I could make such a perverted thing!


	5. stretching

"Yes but you must do something for me..." the man smiled evilly.

One part of Gaara's mind - the lust filled part- nodded and shouted yes. But the real Gaara, under slut Gaara, was unwilling. He had already swallowed so much of his pride (and Deidara's cum) what else could the man do to him? Well he would find out soon enough.

"Please tell me what to do that will please you... I need you to fill me up." the redhead pleaded, his eyes desperate. Deidara twitched and nearly threw the boy to the ground, wanting to fuck the redhead senseless. _'But he must be punished first,' _the blond said firmly to himself.

"In that case… I want you to..." Deidara whispered the instructions inside the redhead's ear. **No, no, no! I refuse to do something so humiliating! I must not give into his wishes! **Inner Gaara screamed with all his might. Drugged, slut Gaara didn't give a rat's ass about humiliation and turned his back on Deidara.

The redhead placed his forehead on the ground and brought his ass high in the air, in front of his master. Deidara felt a bit of blood trickle from his nose. _'Now that is the sexiest sight in the world,' _Deidara grinned mentally as his eyes zeroed in on the small hole that twitched with need.

"So do you want it, Gaara? Do you want it bad?" Deidara growled seductively. The redhead whimpered in a way that the Kazekage didn't even know he knew how to do. He nodded slightly against the floor and he shook his pale bottom in the air like he was instructed.

"That is not a real answer. Tell me louder and details," Deidara stated, pressing up behind Gaara and kissing the soft shoulders.

"I... I want your cock inside my ass. I want you to pound me hard into the ground. Then I want to be fucked against the wall, my legs on your shoulders. I want you to make me scream your name into the high heavens. Then, as a reward, I want your hot cum filling me up," the boy answered truthfully. He could feel Deidara's cock, hard and stiff, not too far from his hole. All he needed was to thrust back and have the head enter him.

"Are you sure?" Deidara double checked, knowing the answer.

"Yes! I want it **now**!" Gaara shrieked, thrusting his ass backwards. The head just touched his opening when Deidara jerked backwards, frowning harshly. With several obscenities on his lips, he spanked the boy roughly with his hand. Gaara cried out and moaned as the air cooled his burning bum.

"That was very, very naughty! You must be punished for being a disobedient toy," Deidara stated in a stern voice that only made Gaara grow harder if possible. The blond quickly untied the pale hands from behind the younger, no longer scared that the redhead would seek revenge and kill him.

The pale limbs fell forwards, landing on the ground lifelessly. Gaara didn't move for a moment, waiting for all the blood to enter his arms again. When it finally happened, Gaara pushed himself up on his hands and knees, looking at Deidara from over his shoulder.

"I am sorry, master. I didn't mean to disobey but—," he was cut off by Deidara launching his body at him and slamming their mouths together. Before Gaara could fall down because of the heavier weight, Deidara pulled back and settled Gaara on his lap but away from his erection. Gaara could feel it on his back and wanted desperately to have it inside his body.

Deidara smiled slightly and thoroughly mapped out the warm mouth. Gaara shyly played back, searching Deidara's taste too. In need of air, Deidara broke away while panting loudly. A thin line of spit connected them. The redhead smirked and broke the line, surely he would have the hot cock inside his body.

"Now?" he asked in one word. He threw his arm around Deidara's neck and leaned against the hard chest under him. Deidara seemed to consider his not fully asked question. Finally he nodded his head.

"But first you must prepare yourself. Don't say a word or you will earn yourself another spanking," the blond warned. The redhead agreed fully and got on his hands and knees. But he didn't do anything else, confused on what to do.

"I… I never done something like this. Could… could you tell me how…?" the boy blushed lightly, turning his face. Deidara felt his nose trickle blood. For some reason this sounded strangely erotic.

"Suck on three fingers until they are completely covered," Deidara said. The redhead did as told, slowly swirling his tongue around and nipping at his own finger pads. After he finished he took them from his mouth, waiting for more instructions.

"With the dry hand, spread yourself. And with the other stick one finger in. Move in and out until you are read then add the other two," the blond instructed. Gaara blushed and spread his ass as wide as he could then slid his first finger in. It was uncomfortable but Gaara pushed it in and out. The friction felt wonderful against his sensitive insides.

"It feels good," Gaara moaned, thrusting in another finger. The second finger hurt but he kept going. He got so used to stretching himself that it was like a natural instinct that he searched something to make it feel even better.

"Is this what you want master?" the redhead bit his bottom lip as another finger was added. He felt a small tear slide down his face at the pain. **Stop this... its so good and so humiliating**! Real Gaara moaned.

Drugged, slut Gaara paid no mind to his second voice as he thrust backwards and rode his own hand, brushing against his pleasure spot and making himself shiver. Although it wasn't filling him completely, it gave the same results of Deidara's cock. He felt his excitement double.

"It... it feels so good! Oh God! AH!" his fingers accidentally hit his spot full on, making his world turn white. _'He found his sweet spot?' _Deidara was now so hard his erection was turning purple. He commanded that Gaara ceased right now as he lathered his member with his hand mouth.

"But... master… it feels amazing," Gaara whispered, stopping all the same.

"So you would want your skinny fingers and not this?" he pointed to his cock. Gaara's eyes widened at the sound of that and his legs trembled. He spread himself for the man to enter and begged for the cock once again.

"You're an eager little uke. Okay. Here I go." he pressed against Gaara's hole. The younger moaned and grounded his hips, making Deidara want to go faster.

"You want me to go deep inside or you want inch by inch?" the man asked.

"IN!" Gaara pushed back, screaming at the pleasure pain.

~THE END~

Couple chapters left and I deem this to be edited!


	6. possible

Gaara screamed at the pleasure-pain going through his hole. His arms shook with the need to faint large at hand. He could feel the little trickle of blood going down his sensitive thighs.

But he still wanted more. He shifted his hips and tried to force Deidara to move.

"Wait." Deidara held the boy still by gripping the slim waist as hard as he could. He knew that the drug made him want to move although it probably hurt like hell. And for some strange reason he didn't want to hurt the boy to that extent.

The blond kept deadly still as he waited the appropriate time before moving. The redhead groaned loudly and moved with the man. Yeah it hurt really bad, but he was being filled up to the brim, and his master was groaning with loudly with the amount of pleasure that was going on.

"Gaara... do you remember that spot you hit when pleasuring yourself?" Deidara groaned as he moved slightly faster.

"Yes master." Gaara pressed his forehead into the ground and lifted his ass more.

"Good." Deidara stated before hitting Gaara's spot as hard as he could. Stars burst in front of his eyes and his arms shook with the ability of holding up his pale body. Deidara pounded slightly harder and faster, merciless in hitting Gaara's spot. Gaara felt a tightening in his body that signaled him that he was close to his climax.

"M- master I'm gonna cum!" Deidara moaned at Gaara's sweet voice. The boy came hard against the floor, screaming Deidara's name.

But the blond wasn't done, and neither was Gaara due to the drug.

"Ealier you said some interesting sex positions... would you like to continue on your thoughts?" Deidara asked, momentairly stopping his movements. Gaara nodded a bit, his cock dripping from his spilled cum.

"Lets see..." he slid from the redhead, recieving a well welcomed whimper of disappointment. Deidara pulled Gaara to his feet and kissed him roughly on the lips. He bit down hard until Gaara opened his mouth, allowing his mouth to be searched.

"Put it back in!" Gaara ground his hips into Deidara's exposed erection.

"Okay!" Deidara slammed Gaara into the far wall. The boy gasped and maoned at the pleasure of pain. Deidara lifted Gaara onto his hips and thrust to the hilt as hard as he could. He lifted Gaara's pale legs on to his shoulders and reached much deeper than before.

Gaara tosed back his head and screamed with pleasure. He bounced along with Deidara's thrust, meeting him with a faster rythm.

"Deidara. Deidara!" Gaara moaned as the man hit his spot over and over.

"God Gaara! This is so good! Now scream my name so that we can cum." Deidara bit down hard on the pale ear.

"DEIDARA!" the redhead said in the most sexiest scream Deidara had ever heard. He came inside Gaara. The redhead came next, liking the way it felt to be filled up. Deidara dropped to his knees and let Gaara's legs drop.

The redhead panted loudly, his sweating head against Deidara's broad chest. He could feel himself going back to normal, the drug finally out of his system.

"I'm sorry about all of this Gaara. Its just that since I saw you I loved you. And I knew that you wouldn't come willingly. And you seem the S&M freak. We know this because I never gave you any drug that made you horny." Deidara kissed the pale forehead.

"Huh?" Gaara would have raised a brow if you had one.

"It was nothing but a truth drug. Made you show what you really want. So I guess that means you love me too?" Deidara chuckled a little, still inside of Gaara.

"So you mean that... I did that on my own?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Gaara but I need you to go to sleep." the blond was cutting the conversation short. Gaara could not help but feel slightly sad and disappointed as the cock left his hole.

"But don't worry I'm putting this butterfly deep inside of you. When it moves thats when you know that I'm coming for you." Deidara smiled. Gaara didn't have the chance to say anything before the lgihts were out and he was on a dream cloud.

~THE END~

SPELLIN MISTAKES. I KNW. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND KNOW THAT I DONT OWN NARUTO. ALSO THERE IS ONE MORE CHAP ATER THIS. COMMENT!!!!! ^__^


	7. sleeping

The last chapter… I'm so proud! I edited a full story within two months! Go Naa! Actually this chapter was the hardest to edit because I didn't see as many problems.

~Story~

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and stared at the reddish ceiling. It was his ceiling… to his bedroom. _'Was… could all of that have been all a dream?' _he thought, sitting up. He felt his heart constrict slightly, he didn't know what to do if all that was a simple dream. Well he would probably sit here for a few more minutes, cry at the fact his lover was only a dream, then carry on with his life.

"That seems much more depressing than it should be," Gaara sighed to himself, sitting up. He pushed back his silk covers and discovered something very surprising—he was naked. Well that wasn't surprising, not really. He found that he went nude when it was too hot or he was very happy. The weird thing was the note taped to his chest and the subtle discomfort at the end of his spine.

He snatched it off quickly, having no hair to pull out by the sticky tape. He stared at folded paper for a few moments, wondering what it said. _'No sense in just pondering…' _Gaara reminded himself, unfolding it. Something fluttered out of it but it went ignored as Gaara read the curvy, messy writing.

'_**Hello Gaara,**_

_**I know that you think what happened last night to be a simple dream. But you would be wrong. When you stand or try to walk, you will find that I do not lie in the slightest. Some part of my perverted mind is actually happy that we had sex like that though I prefer to savor the moment. **_

_**I know that your body and you enjoyed it just as much as my less… artistic side does. I hate that I caused you so much pain although you liked it; it still hurt for me to do so. I love you Gaara. Since that day you stood up to my bombs and defended your arty village. **_

_**You were a target and I hated that you died. But it was necessary. Demons are an annoyance to this world and should be gotten rid of. Is your life not better without the Ichibi? And when I learned that you were alive, I was so happy. **_

_**I hope that you love me too and that you don't harbor only a physical lust for me. Well… even if you do I still wanna be near you, yeah. And I will be. You'll know I'm near when you get a… buzz**_

_**- Deidara**_

Gaara re-read the message many times before he fully understood what it was saying—it was real! Everything that happened in the last twenty four hours was real and Deidara he… '_Deidara… loves me…' _Gaara thought. His hands shook as he picked up the fallen photo.

He clearly remembered embarrassing, bondage pictures with him in the kinkiest outfits being shown to him. With a bright blush, he turned over the photo. He clearly expected the worse. Luckily, it wasn't.

He was sleeping, a contented smile on his face. He looked… sweet in the picture. His black ringed eyes were closed, his skin glowed, and he seemed so relaxed with his red silk covers up to his hips. _'I think I like this picture…' _Gaara grinned and placed it inside his nightstand. _'I want to see him again…' _

Suddenly the Kazekage realized that there were people shouting outside his door. His siblings to be exact.

"What do you mean 'you still can't find him'!" Temari shrieked. Gaara could just see her pulling her hair in frustration or biting on one of her fingers.

"We've searched this place top to bottom more than three times. We have all gone through the Sand village and the desert around us. We've lost jounin in there; they could be anywhere or dead by now! Leaf ninjas are trying to find them since they are closer then we went through resident's houses—I have bruises to prove it! Naruto and his friends are keeping a lookout for Gaara!" Kankuro yelled.

"Who are you yelling at!" Temari screamed loudly. There was a familiar thud of Temari's fan narrowly missing Kankuro's head. Gaara heard a few whispered obscenities. "Now you better go to each fucking Nation! I don't if we have treaty or not. You go there and search for my baby brother!"

"He's my brother too, you whore! He wouldn't go to Mist or Waterfalls. He is extremely smart and even with all the water, he would be defeated by any of them," Kankuro scoffed confidently. Gaara tilted his head and nodded along with his brother. He now had several weapon scrolls and he was _excellent_ with a blade nowadays. Obviously Temari either didn't agree or care about those facts.

"You—you're just going to abandon our brother? How can you be so mean? Giving up so easily!" Temari began to sob loudly. Gaara thanked whatever God that was looking out for him that he wasn't out there. _'Those PMS mood swings will be the death of Kankuro one day…' _ Gaara thought as he laid back in the bed and pulled the cover up a bit. They would find him eventually.

"Dammit Temari! I'll go… just let me grab Gaara's clothes. Kiba and his mutt is coming. Along with bug boy and that shy girl," Kankuro stated, turning the knob to Gaara's door. Temari suddenly stopped sobbing and Gaara could just see her head snapping up from her hands in interest.

"Who else is coming?" Temari asked. Gaara shook his head and looked up at his ceiling as he listened to his brother and sister's guest list. _'It is not like I will throw them out once they enter seeing as I am well and not missing…' _

"Kiba… Amburambe, Hyuuga, Shikamaru… Naruto and Uchiha," Kankuro stated as he opened the door but didn't enter. Gaara sighed mentally and forced his tired body in a sitting position.

"Yes, Shikamaru is mine. You can finally tell Kiba that you _lurv_ him!" Temari crooned happily. Kankuro groaned, he shouldn't have told his sister about his secret crush. Even Gaara knew that was foolish. _'Why wasn't I informed?' _the redhead wondered.

Kankuro stepped into the room, completely missing Gaara's small form on the bed. The redhead watched his older brother go to the closet and pull out one of his outfits then mutter something under his breath and discard it. The puppet user crossed to the clothes bin and pulled out Gaara's worn shirt.

"You like Kiba?" Gaara asked silent. Kankuro whirled around and let loose a girlie scream that made the Kazekage wish he had a recorder. Temari came running into the room, completely overlooking her little brother. _'How do they overlook me? I am a bit small but I have red hair and pale skin…'_

"What happened!" Temari screamed. Kankuro was leaning against the wall, his hand clutching his shirt as he tried to pick up what was left of his dignity. Temari took a step towards him.

"I scared him." Gaara said, once again startling his sibling. Temari screamed in a shrilly voice that the redhead didn't know his sister could do and swung her fan wildly. Gaara was flung out of his bed and he just barely caught himself on the wall.

With an icy glare directed at his sister, he pushed himself into more of a standing state and stepped forward. Of course he didn't know that his ass had a dull throb in it that activated once he started to walk. He had forgotten about his spanking! Ignoring his sister's apologies, he stiffly walked to his bed and slipped under covers.

"Gaara what is wrong with you, why were you walking funny? Where were you?" Temari questioned, still shaking from being startled.

"If you idiots had looked in here first you would have seen that I was sleeping." Gaara let the lie flow from his lips. He didn't need to tell them the truth. With a small smirk, the redhead licked his lips. "Then again if you _had_ looked in here you wouldn't be standing in front of me right now."

Temari opened her mouth to start nagging her brother into tell her where he had been for so long. Thankfully, she never got the chance as the door was kicked open more. Outside of it stood the Leaf Ninjas that Kankuro had listened.

"Gaara... two days? Two days you've been here? Tch, so damned troublesome." Shikamaru's form stood in the doorway. Temari made a noise of delight and launched her body from point A (terrorizing her brother, Gaara) to point B (Shikamaru's arms) in one bound. The male barely caught her as they went tumbling on the ground. Temari's large breast were smothering the poor man. _'I'll asphyxiate in happiness…' _Shikamaru thought, making no attempt to move her.

"S-so… do-does this me-mean that we ha-have to leave?" Hinata stuttered, nervously stepping over the lovers. Kankuro opened his mouth to tell her that would be wrong of them to do but Naruto stopped him.

"NO! We traveled all this way and raccoon butt was in his bed!" Naruto whined, sticking out his tongue in Gaara's direction. Sasuke muttered something about him being immature. While Shino mumbled in agreement for Sasuke.

"Shut up Naruto, just because you are like a brother doesn't mean I won't teach you a lesson or two." Kankuro growled playfully. Naruto turned his poking tongue towards the brunette male, placing his hands in his ears and wiggling his fingers. Temari sighed and sat up from a red faced Shikamaru.

"Okay well… this is a bit short noticed so you guys are breaking into buddies. Shikamaru and I. Kankuro and Kiba, Hinata and Shino, and Sasuke and Naruto." Temari ordered. Kankuro grinned lecherous at the dog like male only to have him wink back. Okay… so Kankuro wouldn't be sleeping in the sense of having dreams tonight.

"Now that all you love birds are happy... get the hell out of here. I'm going back to sleep. And I expect sleep. Don't think I won't castrate the bug, dog, duck ass, fox, and puppet." Gaara threatened and lay back down, already sleeping.

"Man he is cranky when he wakes up… get him some milk and cookies" Naruto pouted and everyone turned to their rooms to sleep... or do naughty things *wink, wink*.

-THE END-

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Ha just kidding! I cannot part without a little bit more lemon…**

(Three days later)

Three days had passed and yet, Gaara had yet to hear from Deidara. Nor did he get Deidara's 'buzz'… whatever that was supposed to be. The redhead sighed and stood up. He was in his office at the moment with a number of Elders and a negotiator from the Hidden Rain Village.

He took a step forward then, suddenly, he fell on one knee. He cried out a curse as he placed a hand on the ground to balance himself. The Elders looked at him, surprised at the outburst. Gaara was known to be poise and composed. The Kazekage before them were neither.

Gaara's face was slightly pink and his breath came out in short gasps. He was still on his hands and knees but he was trying to regain his composer. He gritted his teeth, his body shaking slightly.

"Uh… Kazekage-sama?" the messenger stepped forward and held out his hand. Gaara accepted it and straightened his body. Panting slightly he straightened his clothes and ignored the vibrating deep inside of his body. It felt so good but it was so distracting.

'_I have to take it out…' _Gaara realized with a slight frown. He shook his head and stored the action for a much later time as he focused on the piece of paper in his hand. The treaty was a bit loose but not too loose to cause a future problem. They weren't asking for concubines or sacrifices which was good… only asking for help in times of war unless said times is against an Ally of the Sand then a request to remain neutral.

"Yes. This will work out fine," Gaara kept his voice cool and his face blank. The messenger's face brightened and he smiled widely. The Elders and negotiator expressed their happiness now that Amegakure and Suna were finally on good terms. Gaara's lips tipped upwards a little as he ignored his hardening cock. _'I love my Kazekage robes…' _Gaara thanked all the Gods for his loose robes.

"Sign here and I can be on my way!" the Amegakure man smiled. Gaara signed the paper and handed it to the man. Then Gaara sent everyone away with a lie of feeling very tired because of the absence of his demon.

"Okay. Just call someone if you need anything," Elder Ebiso reminded the youngster with a smile that he knew what was troubling the young man. Gaara forced a smile on his face and waited for everyone to leave. As soon as they did he fell to his hands and knees, whimpering slightly.

He moved a bit, loving the vibrator inside his hole. Hastily he locked the door and striped all his clothes from his body. Slowly he bent himself over his wooden desk. Biting his lip slightly he reached a finger into his hole. It was hot and it throbbed with the vibrator. Gaara moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He reached as deep as he could and pushed against his sweet spot.

"Ah!" he yelped and jumped forward. '_God that feels so good!' _he worried his bottom lip harder. He slowly convinced himself to try again; he couldn't go through another meeting with such a device inside his anus.

Gaara inserted two fingers this time. He thrust deep inside, avoiding his spot. Finally the tips of his finger could feel the small butterfly vibrator. '_One more finger!' _He placed in the third one, wincing slightly at the burn. Finally he got the vibrator and pulled. He jerked too hard and it landed on his spot.

"Holy fuck!" his pale legs buckled from underneath his body. Drool came from the side of his mouth and his eyes glazed over and his body became heated.

"This has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life." a voice said. Gaara was in such a pleasurable mood that he didn't care who it was. Good thing it was only the older blond.

"I told you that I'd give you a buzz." the man smirked

"This... this is your fault?" Gaara moaned and tried to reach inside himself to move it off his spot. He was seeing stars and he was feeling a special tightening in his lower stomach. Deidara laughed and admitted to it being his fault.

"Enjoying yourself?" the man raised a blond brow.

"Fuck you! Take it out." Gaara growled, swaying his ass at the feeling of the butterfly.

"But I'm so tired. If you were more convincing..." Deidara smirked. Gaara got the message and let his head fall to the ground and his ass went into the air. He wagged his bottom at Deidara.

"You know that you will… master," Gaara teased his dominate lover. Deidara's left eye twitched. He had sworn that he would last longer. _'Oh well,' _he jumped on top of the boy and glided his fingers inside the warm hole. Quickly he took out the butterfly and inserted his own member.

"That feels so good!" Gaara moaned. He didn't need to adjust for long. He moved forward until he was almost off the cock then slammed himself back on it. Deidara moaned at the warm tightness.

"Deidara... don't make me move on my own. You do it." Gaara begged. Deidara didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Gaara's waist and thrust as fast as he could, going deeper and deeper. Each time he went deeper the more Gaara's prostate was hit. The boy cried out at each star that was presented to his face. The blonde's hand went down to Gaara's neglected weeping member.

"You're close right?" Deidara bit down hard on the ear. Gaara panted and nodded, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Good." Deidara whispered and hit Gaara's spot one last time, making the boy whimper and scream at the same time. His cum landed in Deidara's hand and his hole clenched around Deidara's member, creating his orgasm. He bucked his hips a few more times, coming inside the redhead.

The two collapsed, panting heavily. Deidara pulled from inside the redhead and kissed him on the forehead.

"I wanted this time to be slow and loving." the man whispered, "Guess not everything goes as planned."

Gaara opened one gem eye and smiled at the bright blue ones. "We can do slow and loving in my room... right now." Gaara was feeling up to another round. Deidara grinned and the two snatched on their clothes as quick as their bodies allowed them.

"Let's go." Gaara grabbed the black shirt and the two disappeared in a swirl of sand.

~THE END~

I edited everything but the sex. I was too lazy and tired to do it. If it sucks then pretend that it doesn't.


End file.
